<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things in LIfe by narnianvalkyrieofberk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494745">The Little Things in LIfe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnianvalkyrieofberk/pseuds/narnianvalkyrieofberk'>narnianvalkyrieofberk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nonsexual Nudity, Nudity, nonsexual shower sequence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnianvalkyrieofberk/pseuds/narnianvalkyrieofberk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute little Blitzstone drabbles because I'm in a sappy mood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzen/Hearthstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things in LIfe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/gifts">Queenofthebuckets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some cute Blitzstone ideas I had that I wanted to gift to one of my best friends in this fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“Always take the time to enjoy the little things in life.” Billi had told Blitzen this many times growing up, and even to this day Blitzen did his best to stick to that advice. After all, there were so many little things to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Blitzen loved waking up in the morning with Hearthstone still asleep, wrapped up in his arms. Blitzen would stay in bed for a while after he woke up just enjoying all the little things. Every breath he took filled his lungs with Hearthstone’s scent, something like sandalwood and pine. Hearth swears he uses Blitzen’s strawberry-scented body wash, but somehow he still always seemed to smell of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Blitzen would lightly trace his fingers along Hearthstone’s cheeks and through his hair. Even when Hearth was sleeping, his ears would do the cutest little wiggle whenever Blitzen stroked behind them. As Hearthstone would start waking up, he’d often let out a big yawn and his ears would vibrate like little motors. Hearth would roll over and Blitzen would get to just smile and watch Hearthstone’s eyes slowly blink open, his mouth slowly twitch up into a sleepy smile, and Hearthstone’s delicate, slender fingers reach over and intertwine with Blitzen’s. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blitzen could never understand why some movies would make shared shower scenes so sexual. There was nothing sexy about one person getting soaked while the other person freezes their ass off because none of the warm water is reaching them. All that being said, Blitzen still couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Hearthstone massaging shampoo into his scalp. And the silly grin Hearthstone would get as he made ridiculous hats out of soapy suds and start signing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Look, Blitzen! I’ve made a hat! It’s the new height of fashion!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“If you keep that up, I might be out of a job. People will just start wearing your soap suds instead of any of the clothes I design,” Blitzen would chuckle back. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>There were so many little things Blitzen loved throughout the day: the little smirk Hearthstone would get whenever he signed something sassy, the way the light sparkled on Hearthstone’s eyes, the smell of fresh dinner as Blitzen cooked while listening to the faint hum of the sunbed in the other room. And Hearthstone’s beautiful face as he got up from his nap and came to dinner never ceased to make Blitzen’s heart skip a beat no matter how many times he saw it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>So many little things to enjoy about being with Hearthstone, even if he was a blanket hog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hearth, I’m cold! Let me in!” Blitzen would playfully whine. He was a little chilly at most, but the face Hearthstone made as he teasingly mulled over his boyfriend’s pleas was something Blitzen would gladly exaggerate his discomfort with the cold to see. Eventually, as always, Hearthstone would let Blitzen into the warmth of the blankets and pull him close against his chest. Blitzen would inhale the scent, still like sandalwood and the beach with not a trace of the strawberry body wash Hearthstone always swore he used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Blitzen refused to pull back from the embrace until he felt Hearthstone plucking at his shirt trying to get his attention. The elf had a mischievous grin on his face as he started signing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know, it’s a very good thing I’m dating a dwarf.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, and why is that?” Blitzen questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Because everyone says to enjoy the little things in life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hearthstone snorted at his own joke, and Blitzen playfully jabbed at Hearthstone with his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How dare you make such a bad pun at me? In my own home! In my own bed even!” Blitzen laughed before burying himself again in the elf’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Always take time to enjoy the little things in life,” Blitzen thought to himself as he decided to enjoy one last little thing before bed: the adorable noises of protest Hearthstone made as Blitzen pulled up Hearth’s pajama shirt and raspberried his bellybutton.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>